


But He Said No

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Zealand, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during filming in 1999. Elijah invites Bean back to his house and gets more than he bargained for. Afterward, the other hobbits need to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Said No

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me rather suddenly and it had to be written.

Giggling madly, Elijah led Sean Bean to his front door and turned around. “I had a lot of fun tonight, Beanie. Thanks for bringing me home.”

This was it.

Sean leaned in for a kiss, and Elijah turned his head, presenting his cheek.

“Can’t I have a proper kiss? After I brought you home safe and sound?” Sean asked, stroking a hand down the eighteen-year-old’s soft cheek. So smooth.

“Well, I—I don’t know, I mean—”

Sean took advantage of the teenager’s stammering and pressed a kiss to those partially open lips. At Elijah’s gasp of surprise, Sean slipped his tongue in, mapping the contours of the boy’s mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and Speight’s and inexperience. The heady combination sent heat straight down to Sean’s cock and he felt his denims getting tight.

He pulled back, relishing Elijah's flushed look and half-closed eyes and lips swollen from snogging.

“Perhaps you should let me see you inside, just to make sure you’re okay. I would hate for something to happen to you, just because I left you on the doorstep,” Sean said, in a low voice as sweet as honey. Come in, said the spider to the fly.

“Yeah,” Elijah nodded, sounding dazed. He turned to unlock the door and slipped. Sean caught him by the hips and held him securely, thumbs rubbing the slip of skin exposed between his low-rise denims and tight black tee.

Finally, Elijah unlocked the door and they shuffled into a dark kitchen.

Sean wasted no time pinning Elijah against the door as he reached around the boy to turn the lock. He leant down, pressing wet kisses to the boy’s neck, enjoying the sounds he was making.

“Do you have any condoms?” Sean asked against those swollen ruddy lips.

“Sean, I don’t think—”

“—Hush.” Sean silenced him with two fingers against those lips. “I promise I’ll make it good for you. Open your mouth,” he said, pressing his fingers inward.

Elijah complied, wide blue eyes watching Sean’s face as the man fucked his fingers in and out of the boy’s mouth. His free hand curled around Elijah’s angular hip, pressing their groins together. Elijah moaned like a harlot around Sean's fingers.

He was hard; Sean could feel it. He wanted this.

Sean pulled his fingers free with a wet smack. He slid them up under the hem of Elijah’s tee, rucking it up so he could trace the flat plains of the boy’s belly and the soft trail of hair beneath his belly button.

“Do you have any lube?”

Elijah shook his head, tilting his chin up, exposing the pale column of his throat. “No, Sean. I don’t—I’ve never—”

Sean sealed his mouth over Elijah’s once more. “We’ll manage.” He pulled his hips back and Elijah mewled softly at the loss of contact. “You’ll get it back, love, don’t worry. Which way to your bedroom? We need to get you to bed.”

“C’mon,” Elijah said, taking Sean’s hand to lead him through the dark house.

They entered a room with piles of clothes on the floor and stacks of CDs on the desk. A big bed with rumbled sheets dominated the room. Definitely Elijah’s bedroom.

“Time for bed,” Elijah mumbled, kicking off his trainers and removing his clothes as he made his way toward the bed.

Sean’s mouth virtually watered as he watched progressively more of Elijah’s pale baby-soft skin come in to view. Elijah shucked off his boxers and Sean was treated to the view of a perfectly round arse. He would love to bury his face between those cheeks, he thought to himself, licked his lips absently.

Oblivious, Elijah crawled into bed and pulled the duvet up over his nude body. Several moments later, he let out a squeak of surprise as he felt the warm heavy weight of another man cover him completely.

“Sean!” he cried indignantly, rolling over.

Sean smiled down at him, stroking his face gently. “I wanted to help you sleep. You can’t possibly fall asleep with this,” he said, reaching down to cup Elijah’s half-hard cock through the duvet.

Elijah gasped and pushed himself up into Sean’s hand. “That’s it. Just let yourself go,” he said, drawing the teenager’s erection back to full hardness.

Slowly, Sean began to draw the duvet down, revealing the delicious nude skin of the boy. He re-situated himself with a knee of each side of Elijah’s slim hips. He slid his naked cock against Elijah’s, allowing the boy to realize for the first time that he was naked as well.

“Fuck,” Elijah gasped.

Sean grinned and began moving his hips in a slow rhythm, enjoying the profanity that fell from those angelic lips. He slid his hands up Elijah’s flanks, watching as the boy writhed with pleasure beneath him.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” Sean asked, his voice gone low and husky.

Elijah didn’t answer. He twisted his hands in the bedclothes, too concerned with the pleasure between his legs.

“Elijah,” Sean repeated, grabbing the boy’s chin, fingers digging in perhaps more forcefully than he meant. Wide blue eyes met his gaze, fear knitting his eyebrows together. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” Sean asked, softer this time, stroking the red marks he left with his fingertips.

Elijah sucked his bottom lip between gapped front teeth and nodded.

“Good boy,” Sean said, bestowing another kiss on his lips.

He worked his way down Elijah’s taut, wiry body with his mouth. When he got to the cock straining from a nest of dark brown curls, he licked a broad stripe across the tip, savouring the taste of precome. Above him, Elijah’s eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open to allow panting shallow breaths to escape. Sean wasted no time swallowing him down to the root. He was good at this and he knew it. Apparently too good, because within minutes Elijah was coming down his throat with a harsh cry.

Seemingly boneless, Elijah collapsed back onto the bed, eyes closed.

Looking around the room, Sean spotted a bottle of lotion. Perfect. Elijah didn’t even notice when the bed dipped again, bring the lotion back with Sean.

“Bend your knees, baby,” Sean said, rubbing his free hand along Elijah’s calf.

Elijah opened his eyes. “I think maybe you should go,” he said, starting to sit up. A large hand on his chest pushed him back down.

“I’ve made you feel good. Now it’s time for you to make me feel good. Don’t you think you need to return the favour?”

Elijah’s breathing quickened, fear stretching across his face. “Sean, no, I’ve never—”

_Smack!_

The sound of Sean’s open fist meeting Elijah’s cheekbone resounded loudly in the silent room. Immediately, Elijah’s eyes filled with tears and terror. Sean gently cupped the boy’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the blossoming mark.

“See what you made me do, baby? I don’t want to hurt you, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?”

Elijah nodded, biting down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

“Good. Now turn over so I can make you feel better.”

Sean helped Elijah roll over, pulling him up to his hands and knees. He insinuated a knee between the teenager’s thighs, pushing them far enough apart so he could see the boy’s pink entrance. He desperately wanted to tongue-fuck the young actor until he screamed, but there would be time for that later.

Coating his first two fingers with lotion, he began rubbing them lightly over the boy’s tight entrance. Beneath him, Elijah hissed between clenched teeth.

“Sean, _please_ ,” he whispered. “Please don’t.”

Sean patted his arsecheek softly. “Don’t worry, it will warm up.”

He slowly began working one and then two fingers into Elijah’s hot body. He ignored the boy’s pleas to stop.

How could he pass up an opportunity like this?

Thrusting his fingers in as far as they would go, Sean tilted them just so and Elijah cried out beneath him.

“You’re ready,” he declared with a grin.

He pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his cock against the boy’s tight hole. Elijah thrashed his head from side to side.

“Sean, please don’t do this. Pleasepleaseplease—”

“Do I need to gag you?” Sean asked, rubbing the head of his cock against Elijah’s loosened pucker, but not pushing in. Not yet. Elijah fell silent.

“Just relax, baby.”

Sean pushed in, pressing until his balls rested snugly against Elijah’s. The feeling of Elijah contracting around him was amazing. He wouldn’t last long. He reached beneath the boy’s pliant body to stroke his flagging erection. He timed his thrusts to his strokes, bringing them both off in minutes. He pressed a kiss to the bottom of Elijah’s spine and pulled out, never noticing the trickle of blood that accompanied his release.

Elijah remained motionless and silent on the bed as Sean dressed. “See you tomorrow, kid,” he said, ruffling the boy’s hair and left without another word.

Elijah waited until he was sure the man was gone before he pulled himself up and into the shower. He did not cry until he was under the scalding hot spray, knees to his chest, as he watched blood, semen, and the remains of his dignity swirl down the drain.

Next morning, Elijah was the last hobbit to arrive for Feet. He climbed into the trailer, eyes down and a hoodie pulled up over his face.

The other hobbits exchanged concerned looks at this very un-Elijah attitude.

“Rough night, Lij?” Dom ribbed.

“Shut the fuck up, Dom,” was the acidic reply.

Stunned, Dom shut up.

Nobody said a word for the remainder of the two hours.

When it was time for hair and make-up, the other hobbits were in for a big surprise when Elijah finally lowered his hood.

“Elijah, what happened to you?” Astin asked, concerned.

“Can you cover it?” Elijah asked the make-up girl in favour of ignoring Sean completely.

“Of course,” the girl answered, keeping her eyes down to avoid inciting further discord.

Farthest away, Billy remained quiet and pensive. Nothing Elijah could have done himself would have given him such a shiner and a split lip.

At lunch, Elijah fixed a plate and retreated to the solitude of his trailer—also very unlike him. The other three hobbits sat together, trying to unlock the mystery.

“Did one of you say something to him last night after I left?” Sean asked Dom and Billy, with his attention focused mostly on Dom.

“Oi! How come it’s always my fault? The last thing I remember is Lij leaving with Beanie’s arm draped around his shoulders...” Dom trailed off as the three hobbits realized what they were missing.

Sean Bean was sitting a few tables away with Viggo, John, and Ian.

Billy stood up and threw his plate away. “Stay here,” he said to Sean and Dom. “I’ll bring him over.”

The remaining members of the Fellowship were deep in conversation when Billy approached them.

“Bean. Could I have a word, mate?” he asked, his attention focused on the blonde man.

Bean looked non-plussed. “Sure.” He pushed away from the table and stood up.

Billy led him back to where Dom and Sean waited. Billy pulled out the chair across from Astin and sat down next to Dom.

“Am I in trouble?” Bean asked, smiling brightly at the men in front of him. He was met with three matching glares.

“What did you do to Elijah?” Astin asked without preamble.

“Elijah? What would I have done to Elijah?” Bean replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Why don’t we start with what happened after you two let the pub last night?” Dom asked, his voice hard to match his eyes. “Is that why he came in for Feet this morning with a shiner? Is that why he’s been so quiet all day? Why he won’t even look at us, let alone eat with us? If you hurt him, I swear I’ll kill you, Bean!” Dom growled, the volume of his voice increasing with every word.

“Dom, calm down,” Billy said, placing a hand on his arm. “People are staring.”

Dom glared at Billy and then at Bean. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back with a huff.

“I think you all have the wrong idea. The only thing I did last night was make sure Lij got home safe. I put him in bed and then I left. That’s it.” Bean shrugged, looking at the other men.

“Then who hit him?” Astin asked. “You really don’t expect us to believe he hit himself, do you? Or that he fell and hit his face on the way to the set today?”

“I told you I don’t know what happened. You should be thanking me for taking him home. Lord knows the kid was in no state to drive.”

“He was probably in no state to fight off a man twice his size,” Dom countered.

“This is ridiculous,” Bean replied. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. “For the last time, I didn’t hurt Elijah.” He turned on his heel and left the tent.

“Well, that was effective,” Dom said sarcastically.

“I’ll bet anything that bloody wanker did something to Elijah last night. And I’m not just talking about the shiner he was sporting. Did either of you notice the way he was walking?” Astin asked.

Billy and Dom nodded.

“Someone’s got to get Elijah to talk,” Astin added. He and Dom turned to Billy.

The Scot let out a deep sigh. “All right, I’ll go.”

As Billy approached Elijah’s trailer, he mentally prepared for what he would say, depending on the situation. He was not prepared for the scene that met him.

_“What the fuck did you tell them? It’s none of their damn business!”_

Bean’s voice. Clearly, he was angry.

Billy picked up his pace.

 _“I didn’t say anything, I swear!”_ Elijah’s voice, panicked.

The next thing Billy heard was the sound of a hand striking flesh. Elijah’s cry.

Billy ran the last few metres and threw open the door to the trailer.

Inside, Bean had Elijah pinned against the wall, the teenager’s slender wrists in each of his broad hands. Blood ran in thick rivulets from his nose and over his lips. The front of his Frodo costume was covered in it. How in the fuck were they going to explain this one?

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of him!” Billy shouted, crossing the room to pull Bean physically away from the shaking boy in front of him.

“It’s not what it looks like, Bills,” Bean said, trying to reason with the irate Scot.

Billy clenched his fists in frustration. “You are so lucky I’m not going to hit you. Just... _get the fuck out_!”

Bean fled.

Billy turned to face Elijah, who had slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“Oh, Lij,” he said, kneeling down. He unwrapped his Pippin scarf and set it aside to avoid getting blood on it as well. “Can you stand?” he asked, keeping his hands just above Elijah’s body in case he couldn’t handle being touched.

“Yeah,” Elijah said, nodding. He held onto Billy’s arm for support.

Assured it was safe, Billy wrapped an arm around Elijah’s shoulders and helped him into a chair. He wet a few paper towels under the tap and began gently cleaning the blood from Elijah’s face. When that was done, he retrieved a clean towel and held it against Elijah’s nose, tilting the American’s head forward to stop the flow of blood.

After about five minutes, Elijah lifted his head and pulled the blood-soaked towel away from his face. “I think it’s done,” he said, keeping his eyes trained on the towel instead of Billy.

Billy sat down in a chair across from him. “Do you want me to go?”

Elijah shook his head. After a long silence, he began to speak.

“I brought him home last night,” Elijah started, fiddling with the towel in his hands. “I had drunk just enough to be tipsy. He walked me to the door and I figured he’d just leave me there. But then he leaned in to kiss me and I turned my cheek. I don’t think it’s a secret we’ve had a thing going on, but I didn’t want our first kiss to be because we were drunk, you know?”

Billy nodded.

“But then he kissed me—really kissed me. And it was good. I’ve never kissed a bloke, so it was really nice. Then I opened the door and he followed me in and he kissed me again and it was... it was unbelievably brilliant.

“But then he asked if I had any condoms and I got really nervous. I never intended to have sex with him—not ever. The he asked if I had lube and I knew he was serious. I knew I had to get him out of my house, but I just couldn’t. Then he asked me where my bedroom was and I really believed—wanted to believe at least—that he would tuck me in and leave.

“So we got to my room and I stripped off and got in bed. I probably never should have taken my clothes off, but it was Bean, so I didn’t think I had anything to worry about, you know?” Elijah’s voice was low and static.

“I know, Lij.”

“But then he was there—he was on top of me. He was naked. He was too strong—I knew it—and I knew it was going to happen. He—he sucked me off. I’m not going to lie, it was great. Is that wrong of me? To have enjoyed that?”

“Of course not. You’re a man and your body naturally responds to stimulus. It was perfectly normal.”

Elijah took a deep breath and wet his lips before he continued. “I thought that would be it. I really wanted to believe that he would leave. He hit me—and then he—he—” Elijah’s voice shuttered and the tears began to fall.

Billy stood up and wrapped his arms around the young American.

“He raped me, Billy,” Elijah sobbed into the older man’s shoulder. “He forced me and he raped me and he took my virginity. I was bleeding in the shower after. He didn’t use a condom and he went inside me and, and,” Elijah’s voice hitched and he lost his story for sobbing.

Billy rubbed a comforting hand over his back and whispered softly into his ear. Truthfully, he was surprised Elijah got through the entire story without breaking down.

When he could cry no more, Elijah sat back, regarding Billy through puffy eyes. “I look like shit,” he said, grinning despite the situation.

Billy looked over his friend’s red swollen eyes, the bruise on his cheekbone peaking through his stage make-up, the specks of blood from his nosebleed, and the split lip. He looked nothing like the usual sunny-faced Elijah. “I’d say you’ve earned it today, mate,” he said finally.

“Fuck,” Elijah said softly. “How much time do we have until call?”

“Ten minutes,” Billy answered, after checking the watch he kept hidden beneath the sleeve of Pippin’s jacket.

“What the fuck am I going to do?” Elijah asked, running a hand through his Frodo wig.

“For starters, we need to get the blood out of your waistcoat. You can’t go on screen like that.”

“I’ll just tell them I had a nose bleed. It’s the truth, anyway.”

“That could very well get you the rest of the day off. Pete can’t expect you to perform if you’re missing half your costume.”

“And Bean?”

“Don’t worry about Bean—I’ll take care of him. Do you want to press charges?” Billy asked, his green eyes serious.

Elijah was silent, busying himself with a cold compress for his swollen eyes. He turned to Billy, holding the compress in his hands awkwardly. “No. It would only complicate things and I don’t want anyone else to know. Just tell Bean to stay the fuck away from me.”

Billy hugged him again, dropping a chaste kiss onto the top of Elijah’s head.

“Thank you for being such a good friend, Bills.”

“Anytime, mate,” Billy answered, rubbing his hand up and down Elijah’s back in a soothing manner. “Anytime.”


End file.
